Run Away With Me
by Sammy Anne
Summary: Lexi Nicole Weston did not expect meeting The Doctor on a usual day to work. Follow along as these two go on an adventure through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

Lexi

Chapter One

I walk into work on a usual day. Waitressing at Debbie's Basket was always a blast. Every day was like a day at an amusement park. All of our costumers always asked for me. I don't know why, but I enjoyed the attention. Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I am Lexi Nicole Weston. I have long dark red hair and I stand at 5'4. As I was saying, I walked into work to find that no one had shown up yet. I found that strange since Debbie was usually the first person to show up at work. I get curious so I walk back into the kitchen. To my surprise, I see an outline of a person rummaging through the freezer. "Hello?" I call out. The person looked at me with glowing yellow eyes. In shock, I step back and gasp. After I recollect myself, I gain enough courage to step forward to it. The thing backs away and quickly flees out the back door. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I yell as I run after it. I get to the back door only to bump into a man running down the alley. "Oi!" I shout. He looks to me, giving me a better view of his features. He had short\ brown hair with brown eyes to match. He had a long nose which held black glasses. He was wearing a long brown overcoat, a blue suit and converse. I have to admit he did look a little nerdy, but in a cute way. "Are you calling me?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you saw someone run out of here." I asked flustered. "What did he look like?" He asked, walking closer to me, looking deep into my eyes. Something about him made me feel safe. As if I've known him for a long time. "Well, I didn't get a good look at him, but he had these strange glowing yellow eyes…" His face turned into something of alarm. "You looked into its eyes?" He asked, holding my face looking into my eyes as if something was there. "Yeah…it looked at me right before it….gaaaah!" I fell to the ground clutching my head and screaming at the pain. I would have fallen on my face if it weren't for the man holding me up. "My…my head. It's…burning!" I screamed in agony. "I need to get you back to the TARDIS." He said picking me up just as I passed out.

I woke up on a couch in a big library. I sit up and look around me at the dozens of books piled everywhere. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled underneath me, causing me to fall to the floor. "Careful now, don't want you to hurt yourself." I looked up to see the man offering to help me up. I took his arm and stood up, trying to steady myself. I only fail and fall back onto the floor. "What's happening to me?" I ask as he helps me sit back onto the couch. "You are surviving, but barely." He said, walking to a book that he left on the table. "I'm dying…alright, but from what?" I said, crossing my legs. "You looked into the eyes of a Chronimo. A friendly, but deadly, creature that has come to your planet for ice cream." I let out a laugh but quickly stopped as he gave me a serious look. "A friendly, yet deadly, creature who loves ice cream…seems legit." I said sarcastically. "You're not frightened?" He asked while looking deep into my eyes once more. "No, I just think you're joking." I quickly responded. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "What?" I said laughing. He just stood up and walked to a door and gestured me to follow. I stood up, my legs were a bit wobbly but I was able to walk. I went through the door into what looked like a big control room. I looked around for a second, letting everything soak in. I finally walked up to him, studying his face. "Who are you?" I stared at him until he answered. "I am The Doctor, and I am a Time Lord. I can travel time and space in this room." He said waiting for my reaction. I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. "You believed in the Chronimo, why can't you believe this?" He had stepped closer to me, making sure to stay out of my comfort zone. I backed away, looking for an exit. "You're crazy…I thought you were joking at first, but now…I know you've lost it." Now I was frantically looking for somewhere to run. He must have sensed my uneasiness. "Look, I know what you are thinking, and I advise you not to do it." He said calmly. "Oh, you **advise **me. I am totally going to trust you now." I looked straight at the door. He had followed my gaze and looked back at me. "Don't…" He pleaded, but it was too late. I had already ran to the door and tore it open. I had looked in horror at my surrounding. There was nothing but blackness and what looked like giant balls of fire. The worst part was I was going to fall into it! I had panicked until I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back inside. "Get away from me!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me. "Well that's one way to say thank you for saving my life." He snapped as he closed the door. "Where are we?!" I snapped back. "Well, judging by the looks of it, we are 3 lightyears away from Orion's belt." He said looking out the window. "We're in space?!" I screamed. "Oh, so now you decide to believe me." He said, snickering. "Take me home. Now!" I barked. He looked at me for at least a minute, then walked past me to the center of the ship. He was there for a couple seconds, pushing buttons and turning dials, before I heard a noise and a bump. "You're not safe on Earth." He said. "I can protect you." I had open the doors and turned back just before walking out. "Well, I can take care of myself." I turned to walk out, but he grabbed my hand before I could. "Please," He said, looking into my eyes. "I can't protect you from the thing that will come for you." I looked back at him and snatched my arm away from his. "I don't know who or what you are, but I want you to stay the hell away from me." He looked at me with sad eyes as I walked back into the same alley that runs behind my work. Without looking back I walked straight to my car, feeling him follow me. I got into my car and slammed the door shut just as he got to my car window. "If you ever need me," He said, putting his hand on the window. "Just call." I rolled my eyes and put my keys into the ignition. I didn't care about anything but getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The whole drive home I couldn't think about anything but my experience with The Doctor. It frightened me that I could have been killed by falling out of his ship. The Doctor was dangerous. Yeah, I've only known him for a couple hours but during that time I could feel that I should stay away from him, yet I also enjoyed my time with him. The adrenaline of how I was in space excited every bone in my body. I was stuck on whether I should go find him or just stay away altogether. I wandered into my room and got out my laptop. I felt that maybe at least one person would know about this man. After an hour of searching every website known to man, I found this website post that was put up 20 years ago. It had a name and number. The Post read:

"Help needed. I am looking for a man who goes by the name 'The Doctor' if you have any information on this man, call 084-564-5548."

-Martha Jones

I quickly picked up my phone and called the number. Fortunately, the number was still in use. An older lady had answered the phone. "Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs. Martha Jones." There was a pause then the woman answered. "Yes, yes. This is she." I was a bit down on my lip, thinking on what to say. "Hello, Mrs. Jones. My name is Lexi Weston. I was calling on your post referring to the whereabouts of a man named The Doctor." I heard a gasp. Then I heard her start to cry. "Uh, yes. My apologies, I'm just so overwhelmed." I smiled. "It's perfectly fine, ma'am. Take your time." I could tell this woman was very attached to this man. Could it have been his mother? "Yes, I have much information concerning The Doctor. Would you like to come over and talk about it?" She asks. I smiled at her innocence. "Yes, that sounds lovely. What time would be appropriate?" I ask, grabbing a pen and paper. "Well, I am flustered…now would be a good time if it's alright for you." I agreed to meet her and proceeded to write down her address. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." I said, hanging up the phone. I then got up and got showered and dressed. I grabbed my jacket and keys and opened my door. I nearly freaked out when I walked into the same room as I was in yesterday. "Ahh. Welcome back, my dear Lexi. Did you miss me? Well I certainly missed you!" said The Doctor, walking up and giving me a hug. "What are you doing here?! How are you even here?" I stepped back into my house and then back into the room. The Doctor laughed and walked back to his machine. "That's the magic of the TARDIS!" He said, smiling. "The what?" I said, trying to hide the fact that I was impressed. "The TARDIS! It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Also known as a space ship." He smiled as my impression became obvious. "So, where would you like to go? Did I mention this baby can travel through time and space?" I stepped close to him pretending to be flirtatious. "Do you really wanna know where I want this baby to go?" I said, putting on my best seductive voice that I can fake. I even started to mess with his suit to make it more believable. "Well…uh…sure…" He stuttered, turning bright red. I leaned closer and whispered straight into his ear. "Off of my front lawn." I laughed and walked back into my house. It took him a second to recollect himself and follow me inside. "Well…where are you off to?" He said, looking at the keys in my hand. "Well…" Oh no! I didn't have time to think of a cover up story. "I….I'm off to see my grandmother…yeah." Crap, I'm such s bad liar. "Grandmother? Hm…may I accompany you?" He asked. I could tell that he knew I was lying. "Are you stalking me now, Doctor?" He laughed. "No, I am not, Lexi." I started to get a little nervous. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "My TARDIS told me. She is very intelligent." I was still confused but decided not to push it. "Doctor, do you know a Martha Jones by any chance?" His face changed into shock. "How do you know that name?" He had stepped closer to me. "Well…I was scared last night. You had frightened me. You still do actually. So, I wanted to know a little more about you. I looked on the internet and got in contact with a woman named Martha Jones. I was just leaving to see her before you showed up." He had put his hands on my shoulders. "You must not go to her. You must not tell her you have seen me." I was starting to get really nervous. "It's a little too late for that. She knows I've come in contact with you." He started to pace around my living room, mumbling to himself. "Is something wrong? Was she important to you?" He stopped. "You have to see her…**we** have to see her." I was starting to want to slap him. "Wait you just said we can't! Ugh, make up your mind!" He continued to pace around. "Come on." I said, grabbing his arm and walking to the front door. "First, you have to move this." I said, pushing him inside and closing the door. Suddenly, the ship began to disappear. "Woah…" I said to myself. Soon enough, it was gone. I walked out my door, looking around. Across the street I see a blue police telephone box. It couldn't have been there before. I closed my front door and locked it. I turned around and The Doctor was standing behind me. "Jesus! Stop doing that!" I said, holding my heart. "Sorry. Habit of mine." He said. "So, are we going in my TARDIS or are you driving?" He asked. "Well, I don't want people to freak out by seeing a huge space ship in the sky so I guess we are driving." He started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "There is no huge space ship. There's only my TARDIS." He said, still laughing. "Well isn't it huge?" I asked. "Nope, she's right there." He said, pointing at the blue box across the street. "You're kidding." I laughed. "Nope, that's the TARDIS." He started to walk towards it. I followed him until he got to the doors of the box. He pulled out a key and put it into the lock and opened the doors. I walked inside and then ran out. I then started to circle around the box a couple of times before going back inside. "Alright. I get it. Let's go." I said. He was shocked. "What?" He smiled. "I thought you were gonna have a lot bigger reaction than that." I smiled. "Well you have a space ship. Anything is possible. "Alright, off we go then." He said as the TARDIS started to make the noise I heard once before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So this…this TARDIS…it can travel everywhere?" I asked, looking around. "Of course. Any place you can think of, this baby can go." He said, caressing the table. "Would you like me to give you two a minute?" I said chuckling. He just smiled and continued pushing buttons. "What are you doing?" I asked walking up behind him. "I am doing a little research on my old friend." An image of a young woman popped up onto the screen. "Is that her?" I asked, looking closer to the screen. He looked away for a second. "She is special to you, isn't she?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I thought she had died because of me." He had grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to do this. I can go in by myself." I said, holding his hand. "No, I have to do this. I had abandoned her when she needed me the most because I thought she would be better off. I need to let her know that I have not forgotten her." He had taken my hand and put it to his lips. He was obviously trembling. I had pulled him in for a hug. "It will be alright. She will understand." I let him go and ruffled his hair. "Are you ready?" He nodded. I had let go of his hand and walked toward the door. He still had not moved. "Doctor, you can either face your problems head on, or you can continue running. Hurting everyone you have come in contact with." He nodded and started walking towards me. "I just want you to know, I will try not to hurt you anymore than I have." He looked into my eyes for a moment. He wanted to make sure I understood what he was trying to tell me. "Thank you, Doctor." I replied. He smiled. "Let's go meet an old friend of mine. Shall we?" He said, opening the door. I walked out as he followed. I looked at the paper that had her address. "How did you know where she lived?" I asked, turning to look at him. "I never forgotten where she lived." I smiled and took in a deep breath. "I'll knock. You just stay behind me." I walked to her door with The Doctor following me. We reached her door and I could tell he was nervous. I knocked and turned my head to look at him. He was fumbling with his bow tie, trying to straighten it. I just laughed and turned back just as an old woman answered the door. She looked like she was in her early 70's. She was a tiny, round woman with white hair. She looked nothing like her picture. She smiled and looked me over. "So you must be Miss. Weston." She said shaking my hand. "Yes, I am Lexi Weston. You must be Martha Jones." I said returning her smile. "Oh, please, call me Martha." She said, taking her hand back. "I hope you don't mind, but I've brought a friend." I said, stepping to the side. She had fumbled with her glasses, but finally got them on. She looked at him for a second then gasped. "It…it can't…it's you. Oh my dear, Doctor." She cried out. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Hello, Martha. You look wonderful." He looked her over, then pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on

the forehead and pulled away. "My, time has treat you well." He said, smiling. "Please, come in!" She said, stepping aside. He looked back at me to make sure I didn't abandon him. I smiled and walked inside. She led us to what I assumed was the living room. "It's been a while, Doctor." She said, sitting down to the chair across from us. I could feel how awkward it was for them. Seeing each other for the first time in forever must have brought back many memories. "Would you like some tea?" She asked. "Yes, please." I answered. She had walked off giving me a chance to be alone with the Doctor. I turned to him to see he was already staring at me. "Doctor, how old was she when you met her?" I asked. "Twenty-three." He said, smiling at me. "How? She looks like she is sixty! There is no way that is even remotely possible." I said. "We'll talk about this later." He looked past me as I turned to see Martha coming back. "I apologize for the wait, but here it is." She said, putting down a tray. She started to pour the tea when her phone started to ring. "Oh! Excuse me!" She walked over to the table next to the stairs. I could hear her mumbling to someone on the other line. She let out a sigh and hung up. I smiled as she came back. "I'm sorry, but I have to cut this visit short. My grandchildren are coming soon and I rather them not know about time travel." The Doctor stood up so quickly, I thought he was going to fall back down. "It's quite alright. I will be seeing you soon." He said. He looked like he had much sadness in his eyes as he pulled her in close. After multiple goodbyes, we finally got back to the TARDIS. "What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing him by the arm. "This is the last time I'm going to be able to see her." He said, looking at the ground. "Well you can always come back. It's never too late." He looked at me, I could tell I wasn't understanding what he was saying. "She dies," he said "her daughter is going to come by soon, she will answer the door and invite her inside. She will have a heart attack where she will pass on the way to the hospital." I looked at him in horror. "We have to go tell her!" I turned to go run to her, but he grabs my arm and pulls me into the TARDIS. "Let go! We have to save her!" He pulled me in tight until I stopped struggling. "There's nothing we can do. It's already happened." I pulled away and looked out the door. I could hear her daughter screaming for help. I quickly pulled out my phone and called the ambulance. It was the least I could do. I waited until the ambulance and the police left. I sadly closed the door to the TARDIS and quickly wiped a tear from my eye. The Doctor looked at me and turned to the controls. "Take me to the stars." He nodded and pressed some controls. "Is it safe to open the door?" He nodded. I opened the doors and sat down, letting my feet hang out. The Doctor sat next to me. "Do you have to deal with this a lot?" I asked. "Deal with what?" He looked at me with curious eyes. "Death. Watching people you love grow old and die." He took a while to respond. "It hurts. I don't like seeing them fade away. It leaves me very lonely." I looked at him and touched his cheek. "Are you immortal or something?" He laughed and grabbed my hand. "No, I'm not. Time Lords have this way of basically cheating death. I have this process where I change everything about me." I looked out at the stars and let what he just said sink in. "You said this machine could travel through time, right?" He looked at me in surprise but then nodded. "Then, maybe….can we go to Martha's funeral?" He half-smiled and kissed my hand. "Of course we can." He said, jumping up and pulling me with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He opened the door and I quickly closed it. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to go." I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans. "We can't go out there looking like this!" He furrowed his brow and looked at our clothes. "What's wrong with the way we look?" I rolled my eyes and face-palmed. "Seriously….we need to dress appropriately. That means dress in nice black clothes." He looked outside and then back at me. "Fine. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. "I have a feeling you're going to love this room…" I laughed as he opened the door. "Oh my god….." I was standing in the biggest closet ever. Every way I looked, there were beautiful clothes everywhere. He quickly grabbed a black dress and some heels. "I had a feeling that if I didn't choose an outfit for you, we would be here forever." I laughed and grabbed the clothes from him. "You can change in that room over there." I quickly walked to the room and got dressed. The dress went to my knees and fit like it was made just for me. Same with the heels. I quickly pinned my hair up and fixed my makeup so I looked presentable. I walked out and saw he was dressed in a nice suit. He was at the mirror fidgeting with a blue striped tie. I quickly grabbed it from him and replaced it with a black one. "Sorry, it seems a little more appropriate for it to be black." He smiled and I brushed some lint from his jacket. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand. "Are you sure?" I smiled. "Of course." He pulled me in a hug and walked toward the door. It was a sunny day. The air smelled of freshly bloomed flowers and it was warm. It was just an overall beautiful day. People were gathering and paying their last respects to the family. I recognized Martha's daughter as soon as I stepped out of the door. She was dressed in a strapless black dress with a light sweater. Her two sons and baby girl were with what looked like their grandparents from their father's side. The Doctor walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. We walked up to Martha's daughter and gave her our condolences. We found a spot next to two very nice older ladies. I noticed everyone were getting up and walking to the coffin. I could see a little bit of Martha's hair in the casket, but I couldn't bring myself to go up to it. Martha's daughter got up to say a few last goodbye's, but quickly ended it as she started to sob uncontrollably. The priest was just about to start his speech when I found myself standing up. The Doctor looked at me like I was crazy as I asked to say a few words. I walked up to the podium and took in a deep breath. "I didn't know Martha long," I said, with a shaky voice. "but in the time I knew her, she showed me nothing but kindness. She had the most beautiful smile. It made me feel safe. Like I was right where I was supposed to be. She made me feel like I was home again." I wiped a tear away as it slid down my cheek. "It is difficult to say goodbye," I looked Martha's daughter in the eye and said, "So I'm not going to say goodbye, I am going to leave her with a see you soon." She smiled and wiped at her eye. I thanked everyone and made my way back to my seat. The Doctor then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "You did good." He said. I smiled and listened to the priest's words. After the funeral was over, we made our way back to the TARDIS. "Wait!" Called a voice behind us. I turned around and saw Martha's daughter walking to us. "I don't recognize you two. How do you know my mother?" She asked, eyeing us closely. "Your mother and I go way back." Said the Doctor, smiling warmly. She eyed us suspiciously before turning back to face her family. She looked back at us. "May I see your invitation?" She asked, extending her hand. "Of course." He said. I started to panic and looked at him. He dug in his pocket and reached for what looked like a wallet. He then handed it to her. I looked at him like he was crazy as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. She then smiled and handed it back. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. and Mrs. Smith" She said, handing back the paper. He smiled back and put the paper back in his jacket. "It's no inconvenience at all." He said. She looked back at her family and smiled sadly. "I have to get back to my family." She said, waving goodbye. "It's nice to meet you." She called before walking back. The Doctor turned to me and opened the door to the TARDIS. I stepped inside and walked toward the center of the room. He noticed my smug face and smiled. "What's so funny?" He asked sitting down. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that we are now Mr. and Mrs. Smith." I said, laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked to the controls. "Well I had to tell her something." He said, trying to hide his smile. "What was that wallet looking thing anyways?" I asked. He pulled out the paper and handed it to me. On the paper said 'Where to next?' I looked at him confused. "It's psychic paper. It shows you whatever I want it to show you." He said, and smiled at me. "Cool isn't it?" I handed it back to him. He looked at it and smiled. "What is it?" I asked walking closer to him. He looked at me, still smiling. "The paper says 'Is it possible for you to get any more perfect?" Busted. I could feel my cheeks turning red and my face burning. That only made him laugh more. "Could you take me home?" I asked. His face got serious and he stopped laughing. "I was only teasing, I didn't mean to-" I laughed. "No, it's not that. I just have a little thing I have to take care of at home." He relaxed and started pushing some buttons. Soon we were right across the street from my home. "I'll travel with you, Doctor. Come back for me tomorrow. That's when I will be ready." He nodded and closed the door to the TARDIS and disappeared. I grabbed the keys out of the purse I had and unlocked the door. "Loui! Sam! I'm home!" I called. My golden retriever and german shepherd greeted me as I walked through the door. I quickly let them outside and took off the heels. I sat on my couch and relaxed. I noticed that there were soft taps coming from my room. I quickly stood up and grabbed a bat. I carefully walked towards my room, making sure not to make a sound. I opened the door and fear immediately came over me. I dropped the bat, but I was too afraid to scream. I only managed to whisper out three things. "Help me, Doctor." Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor

Chapter Five

This girl, there's something about her. I don't know how I feel about her, I haven't felt this way since I've traveled with Ro- no…I can't torture myself like this again. It was bad enough I lost her. I can't keep getting close to every person who travels with me. I'll travel through her past. I'll be back just in time to pick her up in the morning. No, that would be wrong. I would be invading her personal space. I should just do this the normal way. I should let her tell me what she wants me to know. If I am to travel with her, I should respect her privacy. That reminds me. Where should I take her? I have to pick some place nice and not too scary. Well, scary is good. Scary is healthy. I could take her to London during the 1600s. I should visit her house to see what she likes. I pushed some buttons and made sure I was in the right time. I watched her leave the day I met her and quickly ran across the street to her door. I pulled out my screwdriver and unlocked the door. I quickly walked inside and were greeted by her two dogs. I rubbed their heads and quickly moved on. I see she did like old things. She had pictures of her with friends and family. She also had these cute little ornaments that looked really old. 1600 London would be a great place to take her. I had decided where I wanted to take her and quickly locked the door. I turned to walk to the TARDIS and saw her pulling up to the driveway. I quickly jumped into the bush and waited until she went inside. I then ran towards the TARDIS and closed the door. That was a close one. I had to find an outfit for her, one that would fit her and compliment her body perfectly. I walked to the wardrobe and carefully looked at all the nice dressed and accessories. I don't know how women can stand shopping. I learned that Nicole's (Yes I know her name is Lexi, I prefer to call her Nicole instead. Lexi just feels weird coming out of my mouth.) favorite color was a very bright baby blue. I guess I will have to go shopping if I am to get it the way I want it to. I quickly got dressed in 1600s formal wear and pushed some buttons that sent me back to where I need to go. I stepped out and locked the TARDIS doors behind me. I walked to the nearest parlor and told them what I wanted and the way I wanted. They had told me it wouldn't be cheap and would take two months to make. I had no problem with this and paid them up front. I quickly got back into the TARDIS and fast forward two months from the date I had requested for the dress. I walked into the shop and requested for the dress. "Here it is sir." Said the man behind the counter. "That girl you're buying the dress for, she must be very special for you to spend that much on her." I nodded in agreement. "She's real pretty too. Maybe you'll just be lucky enough to meet her." He laughed. "Have a nice day, sir." I nodded and walked out. I got back into the TARDIS and hung up the dress next to the shoes, a nice hat, and other accessories I had bought for her. I had to make sure everything was perfect for our first trip. I wanted to make a good impression on her. Hopefully she would be my next companion. I had sat down and admired the handy work of the dress maker. It was the right color. The exact same color that I asked. It was beautiful. It was the color of the sky on a clear day. I hope she'll like it. I paced around. Wondering what else I should do. I was afraid to go too early. What would she think if I gave her all of this. Would she think that this is a date? I'm overthinking this. She's just a child. I'm over 12,000 years old and I'm worrying about what a 20 year old thinks. I should go to get her now, but I'm not too sure if I'm ready. I wonder if she was doing the exact same thing I was. I could just imagine her, pacing around her living room in her jammies. I laughed at the thought. I decided to go to her house to see if she was still up. I pushed some buttons and ended up across the street from her house. I walked out and leaned against the door. All the lights in the house were off so I could only think that she was asleep. Oblivious to the fact that I was right outside. I finally took a second to look at her house. It was small, but very well kept. The bush by her front door was nicely trimmed and there were all different flowers of every color in front of her house. Her house was a bright blue; her favorite color. I wanted to walk over to her house and take a look around inside, but quickly decided not to. I couldn't risk waking her up. I took a breath and sat on the curb. The full moon was out and the temperature was perfect. The breeze flowed in my direction and I could almost smell the flowers on her front lawn. I could easily hop in my TARDIS and fast forward into time to pick her up and start our adventure, but something in the back of my mind was telling me to just sit here and let the night sink in for a moment. For the first time in a while, I actually felt like I needed to rest. To just live out time the way it was supposed to. Just for a little while. Could you just imagine; Me, a Time Lord, wanting to just to live out time instead of jumping into different points of it. It was funny to think about how just one girl could make you question everything. It was almost as if it didn't matter that I've only known her for just a few short moments. This girl is going to be special to me. I just had to choose how special I was going to allow her to be. I stood up and looked up at the moon and the stars. I frowned and walked back into the TARDIS. I've waited long enough. I had to start this adventure someday. I closed the door and walked towards the controls. I stood there for a moment and then pushed some buttons. I dusted off my suit and open the door. I took a step out and was greeted by the sun. It was about ten-thirty. I wondered if she was even awake yet. I looked at her house and decided to go pick up breakfast. I jumped back into the TARDIS and twisted the dials to take me to her favorite restaurant. I locked up and walked into the restaurant. I ordered some coffee, waffles, bacon, hashbrowns, and egg whites (all her favorites). I paid and grabbed the food. It smelled absolutely delicious. I walked back into the TARDIS and set the food down. I went back to her house and unlocked her door with my screwdriver and walked in. I set the food down on her table and noticed her dogs were outside. I let them in and walked towards her bedroom. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door only to find a note on the wall written in blood. It read: **She is mine.** I quickly ran out of the house and back to the TARDIS.


End file.
